Um Teste de Quadribol
by AnnaMel
Summary: Tiago Potter sempre sonhou em jogar no time de quadribol da Grifinória, mas seu teste para entrar no time pode trazer algumas surpresas...


Um teste de Quadribol 

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, exceto aqueles que você não reconhecer.

*~*~*

Naquela manhã, Hogwarts estava um pouco mais tumultuada que o normal. Havia qualquer coisa no ar que estava deixando os alunos (principalmente da Grifinória) mais excitados do que normalmente. 

Tiago Potter  chegou ao Salão Principal e estranhou todo aquele movimento. Ele havia chegado um pouco depois porque era sábado, e na noite anterior havia ficado acordado até tarde para colocar uma Poção Colorante no xampu de Argumenus Flinch, um sonserino que em sua opinião era nojento e narcisista. Mas, para o seu desapontamento, o menino não devia ter tomado banho de manhã, pois seus cabelos continuavam loiros como sempre foram.

Porém, algo chamou sua atenção: seus melhores amigos, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, que estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, acenavam freneticamente tentando chamar sua atenção. Após se recuperar do choque inicial (ele ainda não podia acreditar: Sirius realmente havia acordado antes dele?) ele se sentou com seus amigos.

"E então, Tiago, já sabe da novidade?"

"Novidade? Que novidade?"

"Os testes de Quadribol, Tiago! Sinceramente, como você fez para conseguir não perceber a bagunça que está esse Salão Principal?"

"Ah, Sirius, eu estava dormindo. Não sei se você se lembra, mas nossa aventura ontem à noite durou até tarde... A propósito, como você conseguiu acordar tão cedo?"

"Foi o Remo que me acordou."

"Como você conseguiu tirar o Sirius da cama, Remo? E ainda por cima, não me acordar também?"

"Ah... bem, eu acordei cedo por causa da bagunça que os outros meninos estavam fazendo por causa desse bendito teste, e aí resolvi me vingar do Sirius pela semana passada."

"E você só não foi acordado também porque o Remo me impediu!" Reclamou Sirius.

"E quanto aos testes de Quadribol?"

"Ah, sim... aparentemente, serão hoje à tarde. O Capitão do time, Rudolph Gray, estará selecionando 2 jogadores para as posições que ficaram vagas no ano passado: um artilheiro e o apanhador."

"E aí, você vai tentar?" Perguntou Pedro.

"Para que posição?" Completou Remo.

"Sim, e não sei. Meu pai sempre me disse que tenho físico para apanhador, e que vôo bem o suficiente para isso, mas eu não tenho certeza se daria certo..."

"Bom, você vai ter que tentar para saber, não é mesmo?" Sirius disse.

"É, vou tentar."

Às três horas da tarde, Tiago já estava no campo de Quadribol, supernervoso. Havia decidido tentar a vaga de apanhador, apesar de todas as suas dúvidas. Fora ele, só havia mais uma garota tentando essa vaga: seu nome era Meredith Sinclair, uma menina um ano mais velha que Tiago. Rudolph decidiu fazer o teste para apanhador antes, e pediu que tanto Tiago quanto Meredith subissem em suas vassouras. Quando os dois alcançaram uma altitude relativamente boa, soltou o pomo de ouro, só que, por ser um teste e não haver outros jogadores no campo, a velocidade do pomo estava muito maior. 

Rudolph ficou observando enquanto os dois procuravam o pomo. Era uma decisão difícil, pois os dois voavam muito bem. Porém, conforme ia observando, percebeu que Meredith se sentava mais ereta na vassoura, o que era fundamental num apanhador, pois dava uma melhor visão do campo. Outra coisa que percebeu foi que enquanto Tiago focalizava somente a parte mais central do campo, Meredith ia olhando todos os cantos, o que era importantíssimo, pois aumentava as chances de se apanhar o pomo.

Foi quando finalmente o pomo apareceu. Não passou despercebido a Rudolph que foi Meredith quem percebeu a pequena bolinha dourada primeiro. Então, começou uma corrida para ver quem chegaria primeiro ao pomo.  Apesar de Tiago ter feito uma manobra incrível, a de Meredith foi mais eficiente e foi ela quem apanhou o pomo.

Tiago sabia que não tinha ido bem. No momento que avistou o pomo, Meredith já estava indo atrás. Por isso, por mais que houvesse tentado, sabia que não só o pomo, como também a vaga de apanhadora era dela. Não precisava nem ouvir a decisão de Rudolph. Se ele fosse o capitão do time, escolheria Meredith num piscar de olhos.

Quando os dois aterrissaram as vassouras, Meredith entregou o pomo que ainda estava em sua mão para Rudolph. Esse olhou para Tiago e disse:

"Sinto muito, Tiago. Tente novamente daqui a alguns anos."

"Ahãn..." Tiago respondeu, meio chateado. Apesar de concordar com a decisão, pois sabia que Meredith era mesmo melhor que ele, ser parte do time de Quadribol da Grifinória era seu sonho. 

O capitão virou-se então para Meredith e lhe disse:

"Seja bem-vinda ao time da Grifinória. Você é oficialmente, a partir de agora, a nova apanhadora."

"Obrigada." Meredith respondeu, meio envergonhada, apertando a mão que Rudolph lhe estendia.

"Meus parabéns." Tiago lhe disse, estendendo-lhe a mão também.

"Obrigada." Ela repetiu.

"Não precisa agradecer, você fez por merecer. Você será realmente uma ótima apanhadora." Ele respondeu, com sinceridade. Ela sorriu, enrubescendo um pouco. Depois, saiu em direção ao castelo, provavelmente para contar a novidade às suas amigas.

Tiago, por outro lado, não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar. Agradeceu por não ter deixado nenhum de seus amigos virem ao teste, pois pelo menos agora tinha tempo para se livrar da cara de desapontamento que tinha.  

Então, Rudolph começou o teste para os artilheiros. Havia dois candidatos: uma quartanista  chamada Grace Millanche e um secundarista chamado Paul Vicent. Rudolph, que jogava como artilheiro, pegou sua vassoura e começou a jogar com eles, para avalia-los. Tiago resolveu ficar para ver o teste.

Infelizmente, Grace e Paul não eram muito bons, como Tiago podia observar. Grace parecia estar tendo problemas com sua vassoura, pois sempre parava a dois metros do lugar onde tinha de estar para pegar a Goles, e a mira de Paul era simplesmente horrível.  Depois da centésima simulação de pênalti em que Paul errou o gol, o desespero de Rudolph era evidente. A essa altura, Grace já tinha conseguido quase cair da vassoura umas três vezes, em suas tentativas de arriscar um pouco mais nas manobras.

Rudolph deu um grito, dando como terminado o teste para artilheiro. Então, Grace e Paul aterrissaram suas vassouras ao lado dele. Nisso, Tiago, que estava sentado perto da borda do campo de quadribol, teve de desviar da goles que Paul deixou cair bem em cima da sua cabeça. 

"Bem..." Rudolph começou, um pouco desconcertado pelo modo esperançoso com que Grace e Paul olhavam para ele. "Eu observei o modo como cada um _joga _e infelizmente não posso dar nenhuma decisão final agora, pois tenho que conversar com a Sharon, a outra artilheira da Grifinória. Depois, nós apresentaremos nossa decisão."

Tiago, que estava ouvindo, teve de segurar a vontade de rir. Pela cara com que Rudolph havia falado aquilo, era óbvio que ele não pretendia realmente escalar nenhum dos dois para jogar no time. Enquanto Grace e Paul iam embora, Rudolph deixou escapar um grande suspiro. Agora, estava com um problemão. A temporada logo começaria, e ele ainda precisava achar um artilheiro e treinar esse artilheiro com o resto do time. Provavelmente, precisaria marcar um outro treino...

Ainda cabisbaixo, começou a guardar os materiais de quadribol. Foi quando pela falta de uma Goles. Percorreu o campo com os olhos à sua procura e finalmente a avistou, ao lado de Tiago, que tinha acabado de se levantar com a vassoura nas costas, a fim de ir embora. Então, deu um grito: 

"Tiago! Faz um favor para mim, e joga a Goles!"

Tiago abaixou-se e pegou a goles nas mãos. Do outro lado do campo, Rudolph, com seu olhar crítico de capitão de time de quadribol, não pôde deixar de perceber que Tiago havia passado a goles para uma mão só e a atirou usando principalmente as pontas dos dedos, o que conferia mais velocidade à bola. 

E quando pegou a goles, viu que o garoto realmente tinha um bom braço. De repente, uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça. Então, ele jogou a Goles de volta: 

"Pega, Tiago!"

Tiago não estava preparado, mas mesmo assim agarrou a goles sem muito problema.

"Vamos jogar um pouco? Monta na vassoura!" Gritou Rudolph.

Apesar de achar estranho, Tiago aceitou o convite e subiu em sua vassoura, jogando a Goles para Rudolph, que após fazer uma manobra um pouco mais elaborada, repassou a Goles. Tiago fez o mesmo, e notou que cada vez Rudolph complicava mais para que ele conseguisse lhe passar a Goles. Os dois ficaram jogando um pouco mais, até que Rudolph decidiu fazer o papel de goleiro e pediu para que Tiago tentasse fazer gols, o que não foi muito difícil.

Após tudo isso, os dois desceram e Rudolph guardou a Goles dentro da caixa. Então, virou-se para Tiago:

"Por que você tentou para apanhador?"

"Porque meu pai sempre me disse que eu tinha físico para apanhador, eu acho."

"É, eu até concordaria com seu pai... mas quero lhe fazer uma proposta. Você gostaria de ser um artilheiro no time da Grifinória?"

"Como? Sério? Eu... artilheiro?"

"Claro, você tem um talento nato com a goles. Acho que você será um dos melhores jogadores que Hogwarts já teve!"

"Claro! Claro que eu gostaria. E gostaria muito mesmo!" Disse Tiago, quase pulando de alegria.

"Então, seja bem-vindo ao time, parceiro!"

"Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo!" Tiago mal podia se conter.

"Não precisa agradecer. Você fez por merecer."

Tiago, mesmo assim, agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu correndo para contar a novidade para seus amigos. Ele mal podia acreditar!

*~*~*

_N/A: Eu estou levando em consideração as informações que a JK Rowling deu em entrevistas falando que o Tiago era artilheiro e não a versão do filme, que coloca o Tiago como apanhador._


End file.
